Draco's Plan
by Apple314159
Summary: Draco forms a plan to seduce Harry, then puts it into action. Draco takes advantage of a golden opportunity, and puts Harry in an uncomfortable position in the process. DM/HP Slash. Set 7th year, slightly AU, war is about break out. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Draco prided himself on his perceptiveness, it was what gave him such knack for getting what he wanted. He could always tell just what people wanted to hear or see or feel to make them happy. Draco's gift for understanding people coupled with his determination made him a master manipulator. So he was very vexed when he decided that he wanted Harry Potter but couldn't quite figure out how to go about it. Potter's unattainability was a huge thorn in Draco's paw, and he had no intention of letting it stay there.

Draco's brow was furrowed as he glared at the Gryffindor table. Potter was so oblivious to everything, Draco had long since surmised that Ron had some sort of infatuation with Potter, and he wandered if perhaps Potter was also aware of the fact but chose not to acknowledge the it. But if Potter knew he wouldn't do so many obviously insensitive things like... ignoring him. Gryffindors were thick, but they weren't mean by any stretch, so if Harry was acting as if he didn't notice Ron then Draco guessed that he probably didn't. Draco wondered what Potter would do about it if he found out, would he try to brush it off, be uncomfortable and distance himself from the Weasley, or would he wait till they were alone, and changing one day after Quidditch practice... A little shudder went through Draco's body as he imagined Potter's body pressing against another maybe biting lightly at someone's neck.

"What do you keep staring at?" Pansy asked, sounding annoyed.

Draco just turned back to his food and poked at it angrily.

"If you know what's good for you you'll keep your head down this year Dray."

Pansy sort of had a point, it would probably be advisable to keep a low profile with the rising war and so many things in flux. But Pansy didn't really know what she was talking about, not to mention it being none of her business anyways. Pansy had actually become one of Draco's only real friends, but friends or not, he didn't like being told what to do by anyone.

"I haven't done any thing." Draco said sulkily. Not yet.

"I can tell you're up to something, just because I don't know exactly what it is doesn't mean I can't see that something is going on. I know you're going to do whatever you want regardless of the consequences," She sounded bitter, "but..."

"Just drop it." Draco cut her off, and glared at her before getting up to leave.

Draco's frustration was peaking, he'd been watching Potter for nearly a month, and had found so little to work with. Potter had an annoyingly good relationship with Dumbledore, he wanted to be an Auror, his best friend was in love with him, he excelled at Quidditch... Draco shook his head, he was tired of going over of a list of useless facts that didn't get him any closer to what he wanted.

Harry glanced at Ron who was looking somber. He had really taken to moping around lately.

"What's with you?" Harry asked Ron for the tenth time that week. "There's a Quidditch game today, you should be excited! I can see you being all sulky when Hermione went out with that bloke last week, but honestly I don't think she really cares about him, and there are more important things to worry about right now! Like Quidditch!"

Ron's face went even darker at the mention of Hermione.

"Oh if you would just get over yourself and ask her out things would be so much easier." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't _want_ to ask her out." Ron said as he pushed his plate away and got up to leave.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Whatever you say."

Harry choked down the rest of his breakfast, and went to get his things for the game, he wanted to be early and get a sense of the conditions.

It was really a perfect day to fly, the breeze was mild and slightly cool. It was bright but with cloud cover so no blinding sun. It was almost a shame it couldn't be the Slytherin match, but Harry supposed it would be best to get in more practice for that anyways. Hufflepuff would be easy to beat and start the season off in the right direction.

[insert quidditch game here]

After the game Harry went with the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room to celebrate. All except Ron, who had insisted on taking a bath and couldn't be convinced otherwise. Harry supposed he would want to make the most of being a prefect too if he had been given the opportunity, and he knew from experience that the prefects bathroom was worth taking advantage of. He didn't see Ron till the partying had completely died down, and most everyone had gone to bed.

"Took you long enough!" Harry said when Ron finally returned. "I thought maybe you drowned in there. What were you doing."

"I had some notes for finish up for Potions, so I just worked on that when I got done, didn't feel much like having a party."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Somethings's going on, and I'm going to find out eventually, I mean, it it's a girl you can just tell me..."

"Will you leave me alone if I let you use my key?" Ron snapped.

Harry grinned, he had been a bit jealous of Ron's four hours of relaxation and alone time. "...maybe."

Ron rolled his eyes and tossed him the key to the prefects bathroom. "It should be empty, I think everyone's gone to sleep by now."

When Harry got to the bathroom he opened the door quietly, and poked his head in to make sure no one was there, he didn't want to get Ron in trouble for sharing his privileges. After he had drawn his bath he he pulled his robes over his head and left them in a heap by the wall. The water was hot and soothing on his aching muscles, and he sweet smell of the bubbles put him at ease. But he hadn't been in the water 5 minutes before he heard a rustling, and a key turn in the lock of the door.

Harry froze, he didn't have time to get out of the water. But the room was dimly lit and steamy... maybe the person had just left something and come to pick up. Harry ducked down as low as he could go in the water and still breath, his back to the door.

The door opened and someone stepped in side. "Hello?" An all too familiar voice called out. The door clicked shut.

Harry couldn't imagine anyone he would less like to be caught by. Draco would definitely try to get as many people in trouble as possible. Maybe he could convince him that he had borrowed the key with out Ron's permission. At least then he would be the only one in trouble.

Draco didn't seem to have any intention of leaving. But he hadn't seen Harry yet either. He walked around the room once glancing about, but didn't seem to notice anything. Draco pulled his robes over his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black slacks.

Harry's chest tightened suddenly and his next breath came short as Draco pulled the plain white t-shirt up and over his head, revealing a narrow, muscular back. Harry hadn't taken off his glasses yet and what little light there was in the room was framings Draco's form. His eyes traveled up Draco's back to the nape of his neck where his silky, platinum blond hair began. Draco's hands went to his belt then, his head bent forward and Harry had the very strong sense that the point of no return was reaching and that he had better say something soon before Draco removed any more clothing. If he made his presence known before it was too late, before Draco was naked, he would probably throw a little fit about Harry being in the bathroom and how it was against the rules, and he would lose some house points. The longer he waited the worse it was gong to be, yet for some inexplicable reason Harry didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to tell Draco to stop undressing. Something that must have been akin to curiosity had a very strong hold of Harry, and he couldn't bring him self to say a word.

Draco took longer than he needed to with his belt. He could feel the tension in the room as he took his time undressing.

All this time Draco had spent trying to figure out a way to get Harry's attention or make some kind of move and this had fallen right into his lap. He had been on his way back from the library when he had chanced upon Harry sneaking into the prefects bathroom. It hadn't technically been part of his plan but Draco was nothing if not an opportunist, so he had waited outside, strategizing and planning exactly what he would do, till he was sure Harry had enough time to undress and submerge himself. He was pleased when no one had replied to his 'hello?' that was just how he was hoping it would go. He had walked around till he was in Harry's line of sight. At least he was pretty sure that's where he was, it was a little too dark to tell exactly where Harry was located.

Draco pulled down his slacks and stepped out of them. Harry hadn't made his presence known yet and Draco doubted he would at this point. Once Draco was completely unclothed he turned around to face the huge bath tub. He was careful to keep his gaze down in front of him, he couldn't risk making eye contact and ruining the atmosphere of the moment. Draco lowered himself slowly into the water and sighed with pleasure as the warmth enveloped him. He let himself soak for a moment, enjoying the mix of fear and fascination he was getting from the second inhabitant of the bath. Then he positioned himself in the corner of the tub, so his head could rest back on the ledge, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

The room was completely quiet, the magically lit lamp on one wall offered no sound, and most of the castle was asleep by this time. The only sound Draco could hear was the pounding of his heart against his chest. He would not describe himself as a self conscience person, but what he was planning to do took some courage. He thought briefly about not going through with it, no one would ever know the difference, but what were the chances he would get to be naked in a hot bath with Potter again? For all his contemplating about how to get Potter fantasizing about him sweaty and tangled in sheets he'd come up with virtually nothing. Thinking about being sweaty and tangled in sheets was getting him back in the right mood though, and he let his hand travel down and grasp his already pulsing erection. The light touch of his own hand caused Draco to shutter and groan from the pleasure. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a quick intake of breath from a few yards away. Draco's head rolled back and his brow furrowed as he worked.

The feeling of Harry's eyes on him was almost too much for Draco and he had to slow down considerably to keep from finishing right then. Draco wanted nothing more in the world than to just be on the other side of the bath at that moment. He wanted their bodies to press against each other, he wanted the other boys hands on his cock. The thought nearly send him over the edge again, and he forced himself to slow his breathing and clear his mind.

Draco's tried to focus on the smell of the perfumed water and the sensation of ripples lapping against his body, but he was flooded with images of Potter again; pressed against the wall of the bath, messy black hair tangled in his fingers, teeth nipping at his neck and chest. This time he let the picture stay, he let go and allowed it to consume him and forgot everything else. One final image came to mind of Potter's mouth wrapping around his cock and sliding down, then all he saw was white for a time as waves of pleasure washed over him and he convulsed under the water, toes curling, one hand on his still pulsing cock and the other on the ledge to steady his body. He felt heavy in the water, heart still pounding and breaths coming deep. It took a tremendous amount of will power to keep from looking, to keep from searching Potter out with his eyes to see his reaction. He would be able to tell what Potter thought soon enough, he just had to bide his time for a bit.

He wished he could stay for another hour and float amongst the bubbles, but he had already taken up at least a quarter hour of Harry's time, and that was quite a while to sit perfectly still and barely breath. Draco forced himself onto his feet and pulled himself out of the water. He ran his hands through his hair and stood, collecting himself before locating a towel and drying off enough to slip back into his cloths.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight days and counting since the encounter in the prefects bath, not that anyone was counting mind you. Draco walked the length of the Slytherin boys dormitory for the hundredth time that week. If he hadn't actually watched Potter enter that bathroom, and _heard_him inhale from the edge of the tub, then he would have started thinking he hadn't actually been there. There had been absolutely zero difference in his behavior over the last eight days. Or however many days it had been. Draco had been expecting, at the very least, some awkwardness, some uncomfortable glances, some fidgeting in his presence. But alas, it was as if it hadn't happened at all. Draco was almost giddy with excitement when he had left the bathroom, finally something to move his efforts forward in some way! It was all terribly frustrating really. Maybe stupid Potter was smarter than he had thought, maybe Potter wasn't so oblivious after all.

Draco had been having a lot of these sort of dead end, circular thoughts of late. Thoughts that didn't get him anywhere! Draco shook his head, it was time for lunch, eating would put him in a better mood anyways.

Lunch was uneventful, as usual. There was the general chatter of students, excited for the weekend, the fluttering of book pages as procrastinators rushed to get their assignments done on time, and soft thuds and clatters from dishes and mugs all over the great hall. Draco pulled out his own potions text so he wouldn't have to engage with anyone, it didn't hurt that he found potions fascinating. He absent mindedly chewed on a carrot stick while he scanned over the potions that would be covered in the coming weeks. You could make yourself more eloquent. Draco snorted, he wondered what Weasley would sound like with a bottle of that in him, he imagined Ron standing up very straight and...

"What are you chuckling about then?" Pansy stuck her nose over the top of his book, interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh, just... nothing." A little annoyed at being talked to, even though he'd had a clear 'I'm busy' sign out. "What do you want?"

"Come on, what is it?" She ignored his question. "I haven't seen you amused by anything in for_ever_."

Pansy had a flare for the dramatic. "You mean a couple of days?"

"Whatever," she waved, dismissively, "what are you doing this weekend? Do you want to go to Hogsmeade? Theo says he knows someone at the Hog's Head who will get him some fire whiskey." Pansy grinned, excitedly.

"I've been overworked and under-slept, nothing to get twisted up about."

"No one's got anything twisted up anywhere." She snapped, going very quickly from excited to angry. "And if you don't want to have a fun weekend that's just fine with me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll check my schedule."

Pansy squeaked, back to excited again. "Ok good! We'll have a good time, I promise, and I'm sure it will get your mind off of... well whatever it is you're so hung up on." She got up and walked off merrily.

Draco could have done without Pansy's constant mood swings, but it was nice to know that she wouldn't stay mad for more than a few moments. Not that she was incapable of a grudge or more prolonged anger in the right situation, but for the most part she was quite forgiving, even flighty. Draco really did like her a lot, they shared few common traits, excepting their ambition, but they had known each other since childhood and he suspected she was generally pretty good for him.

Draco took one last bite of his food, stuffed his book back into his bag and got up to head to potions. Potions always cheered him up, not only was it his favorite subject and teacher, but there was nearly always some Gryffindor humiliation thrown in to sweeten the deal. Maybe they would make that eloquencey potion today and Weasely really would have to take it, the thought made him smile again.

His good mood made the walk to the dungeons breeze by. But his happiness was short lived. Upon entering the class room he found one Professor McGonagall standing at the head of the class.

"Mr. Malfoy! Do try and be on time!" Her loud, shrill voice rang out.

Draco flinched and scowled, what a bother. It wasn't uncommon for Slytherins to make a fashionably late appearance to potions and have Snape chuckle it off, while he deducted points from Gryffindors for anything from sneezing to shuffling their papers in a 'distracting' way. It started the lesson out on the right foot, with the Gryffindors grumbling and squawking about 'fairness,' and Slytherins with the upper hand. This was not going to be one of those lessons.

"So since Severus will be unable to join us today, I will be leading.." Crabbe and Goyle walked in five minutes after the start of class, talking loudly as usual. McGonagall was forced to stop again, mid sentence, and she sputtered, angrily. "Now really! Have you no understanding of time?" She rearranged her papers, grumbling under her breath about unruly something or others and what kind of ship is Severus... "That's five points _each_from Slytherin, and it will be the same for anyone else who disturbs the lesson from now on." Her eyes went around the room, glaring at everyone, she wavered shortly on Draco, looking, if possible, even colder. The Gryffindors buzzed happily. "Now as I was saying..."

Draco tried to tune her out as best he could, she rambled on for some time, and Draco tried, with little success, to hide his disgust at this turn of events. Draco sensed she was getting to the end of her 'lecture' and that they might actually be getting to some potion making.

"Lets see here, I suppose I ought to have you work with members of different houses..." This time everyone grumbled, which seemed to just inflate her again. "Now if you can't work with each other then we aren't doing our jobs properly, I've had just about enough from you lot. Just group up with the closest student NOT in your house. And I had better see some cooperation." More angry glaring. Draco Glanced around the room, and thought, that for just a moment he saw a fleeting look of fear on Potter's face. But by the time he noticed it and honed in, it was gone and Potter, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, was looking like he had suddenly gotten a very bad taste in his mouth.

Forced to work with Gryffindors, cooperation indeed. What on earth is she playing at! When Longbottom dropped his book and messy papers on Draco's desk Draco couldn't contain his loud, disgruntled sigh. "Ten points from Slytherin!" McGonagall's shrill voice rang out again, Draco cringed, she was standing just a few feet from them this time.

"Ten!" Draco sputtered, shocked yet again by how unfair and spiteful these so called 'noble' Gryffindor types could be.

She didn't respond, just raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Fuming, he opened his book, almost too mad to see straight, and realized he didn't even know what potion they were supposed to be working on. "Which one are we making then?" He snapped at Longbottom.

"It's this here," Longbottom pointed to a page of parchment that he had placed between them, "it's for changing hair color, it isn't in the book. I guess since she's a transfiguration teacher she thought she'd have us do something transfigury." The boy laughed nervously.

"What." He couldn't believe this, first Snape was gone, for who knows why, then they have the worthless Gryffindor witch 'filling in' as if she could ever live up to! Taking points every which way like she owns the place, NOT EVEN IN THE BOOK!

"Well you see we're doing this potion..." Longbottom began again patiently, as if Draco was actually having trouble understanding what he had just said.

Draco waved him off, agitated with the situation and the boy's obvious stupidity, "Yes, yes, hair color, I've got it." Draco walked off to gather ingredients from the front of the room. He supposed it could be worse, he had always been interested to see what his hair would look like with just a touch lighter. And Longbottom would surely do something awful to his own hair, which would be good for a laugh. Glass half full and all that.

When he returned to their desk Longbottom fidgeted, and looked even more uncomfortable than before. "So about the potion.."

"Don't expect me to hold your hand, I might be forced to work with you, but..."

"Well it's just that we're suppose to make each other's potions." Longbottom choked out, and he suddenly became very interested in his own shoes.

_DAMNIT. So much for the glass half full._

Draco's hand went to his forehead, and he sighed loudly for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Look we'll just cut our own things, then I'll hand them off to you already portioned and everything. You'll just have to add them in the right order and for Merlin's sake, keep a close eye on the timing!"

"Mr. Malfoy."

Ugh!

McGonagall was standing in front of his desk again. "Kindly tell Mr. Longbottom what color you would like and pass off your ingredients to him for preparation and portioning. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

There wasn't much else to say. Draco sagged, "Just go a bit lighter I suppose... If you think you can manage that."

"Oh come now Mr. Malfoy! Just think of this as your chance to have a bit of fun! Why not do green and silver for your house colors?"

Was she serious? Longbottom looked like he might die of fear, that was good.

"And Mr. Longbottom what would you like?"

"Ummm... Maroon?"

"Wonderful! Draco, do you think you can handle that then?" McGonagall asked him.

"Yes professor." Eyes down, Draco began collecting new ingredients to begin Longbottom's potion.

The potions took about forty minutes to complete. Draco tried to enjoy his silvery blond hair while he still had it, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be seeing it again for a good long while. Longbottom seemed to be having an awful lot of trouble with his timing, and cutting, and... well everything really. Draco wasn't even sure how he'd managed to get into potions again, you were suppose to have _some_skill by this point.

Longbottom coughed as smoke billowed out of his cauldron. Draco tried not to look, his own perfectly clear brew was just a few moments from being done and he was trying to get a good look at himself in the reflection before he had to down whatever god awful concoction that oaf was cooking up. He supposed he would be lucky if all it did was turn his hair something terrible and irreversible, as long as it didn't kill him instantly.

The time had come. McGonagall looked around excitedly, "Well what are you all waiting for?"

Draco looked around the room to see several people starting to drink, almost instantly their hair began to change. Pansy's went bright purple and she squealed with joy at the results. Draco looked over to Crabbe and Goyle, Crabbe was working with Granger, and Draco watched in horror as his hair became a glistening rainbow or color. Granger broke out in a fit of laughter.

Ugh. Nasty mudblood bitch.

McGonagall went over to scold the girl, but was having trouble not laughing herself.

Draco looked down at his own drink. No point in prolonging the inevitable he supposed. He took a deep breath and downed it all at once. Ugh, it was nasty stuff. A cold chill went through his body and he felt a bit weak.

"Are you all right?" Longbottom looked scared, and glanced nervously at the top of Draco's head.

"What! What is it? Is it terrible?" Draco forced himself to his feet and tried to get a look at it. He couldn't see it at all. The girls were hogging all of the mirrors.

"I tried to just make it pretty much the same, but I think it's meant to make some change so maybe it didn't agree with you. Do you feel alright?"

McGonagall made her way back to their table. "Well that's a lovely maroon," she chortled to Longbottom, then turned to Draco, "Oh well, Neville, I'm sure you did your best. Draco I'm sure I could get Severus to let you make your own later if you still want to try out that silver and green." She gave him a comforting pat on the back, as if he was, secretly, quite sad he hadn't gotten to join in the 'fun.'

"It really didn't do anything at all?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Longbottom, suspiciously.

"Not as far as I can tell. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He looked genuinely worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, er, thanks. Um... how do you like yours then?" Draco asked, somewhat uncomfortable. He certainly had never dreamed that the boy WOULDN'T mess it up.

He shrugged, "It's alright I suppose, I mean it's not so silly looking when Crabbe has that rainbow mess on his head and all." And he laughed a little.

Draco laughed uncomfortably, mostly from relief. Honestly he felt a little bit sheepish for having had so little faith in the other boy. But then why would he? He distrusted Longbottom's abilities with good cause. Besides sooner or later he was bound to brew something up so poorly that it all cancelled itself out and did nothing. That was probably it.

Having no luck with Crabbe's hair McGonagall finally told him to go sleep it off, and that he was excused from the rest of his classes for the day.

Finally excused Draco pushed his way out the door, having no interest in talking any further to Longbottom or getting roped into a discussion with McGonagall about rescheduling his hair coloring.

The rest of his classes passed without event, and Draco once more slipped into thought about Harry Potter. It was time he stopped waiting for green light, and started acting like a Malfoy again.

Harry breathed yet another sigh of relief when Professor McGonagall dismissed the potions class. Potions had never been one of his favorites, but even since the err... 'incident' any class with Draco Malfoy was particularly unpleasant. At first he had been sure that he would give himself away somehow, with a glance, or word, or something. But, so far at least, it seemed as if Malfoy may really have thought he'd been alone night. A chill had gone down Harry's spine when McGonagall had announced that they would all be working with members of other houses. What if she picked the pairs? What if she wanted to put obvious enemies together. But he had caught Draco's sweeping glance and had forced himself to trade in his fearful expression for one of distaste, yes that was more appropriate.

In the preceding week Harry had tried to watch Malfoy for signs that he might be wise to Harry's secret, but there had been nothing particularly conclusive of yet. Harry thought he could feel the other boy's eyes on him from time to time but he usually didn't actually catch him staring. And besides, if Malfoy did know why would he be staring at him? Wouldn't he be threatening to kill him or something more along those lines? Harry had eventually come to the conclusion that Malfoy MUST not know or else he would have been angry or something... certainly not complacent or even curious. Malfoy had seemed to be in an especially bad mood lately but that wasn't a sign of much, Slytherins were just generally a rather unpleasant crowd. Harry didn't blame them really, all that being nasty to people and living in a cold, dark dungeon couldn't be good for one's mental health. Malfoy was probably just going crazy from living in damp, dank quarters with a bunch of other unsavory characters like himself. If Malfoy knew something was up Harry was pretty sure he would confront him about it, or try and use it to humiliate him maybe.

Still Harry had trouble putting the thought completely to bed. There was just something he was missing, he was sure of it. Malfoy had just walked into the bath and done... without even making sure he was alone. Anyone could have been there... Harry bit his lip, the thought made him very uncomfortable, and he tried to get his mind on something else. He was coming back from the bathroom to meet Ron outside of potions, who was waiting for Hermione, who had to stay late and talk to Professor McGonagall about what she'd done to Crabbe's hair. She didn't seem to be in too much trouble though, when she and the Professor came out of the class room McGonagall still seemed to be rather amused by the whole thing.

"And of course anyone can make a mistake dear, that's why we have a school and trained professionals to keep an eye on things, just do try and be more careful with your lists in the future, this isn't first year anymore!" McGonagall patted Hermione on the back and walked off.

Hermione looked at the two of them for a moment, "Well?" She said, grinning.

"I think I might just go to the library and study a bit." Ron said. He looked distracted. "I'm sure I'll see you all at dinner."

"Library? I just turned Crabbe's hair into a sparkling rainbow in potions and didn't even get in trouble for it. Why aren't you two impressed, this is just the sort of nonsense you usually adore. And what do you mean you're going to the library? To do what?" Hermione demanded, hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, of course, good show 'Mione." Ron said, his smile looked just a little forced.

"Mmhmm." Harry agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

Hermione crossed her arms and peered at both of them in bewilderment. "I'll find out what's going on here, don't think I won't. You've both been acting so odd lately."

"Look it's not as if we have all that much to be excited about. There are a lot of things to worry about. And such." Harry replied lamely.

Hermione looked annoyed, and she glowered at both of them before turning on her heel and walking off briskly in the direction of the common room.

"Right well see you later then." Ron said to Harry as he started walking towards the library.

Was Ron actually going to the library? Harry shook his head, he certainly couldn't account for Ron's, undeniably, strange behavior. Maybe it was just general stress from school and life. Ron did usually jump at the opportunity to talk or do something with Hermione. Come to think of it Ron had been pretty sulky these last few months. Honestly this whole Ron thing was the last of Harry's worries, he really just wanted to take a nap and relax.

Several hours later Harry awoke with a start, he glanced around to see if anyone was there, but he'd drawn the canopy on his bed for privacy. He poked his head out, it was dark, he must have slept longer than he'd intended. He pulled the hangings back together and collapsed onto his back. He had woken up in a rather uncomfortable state, and though he couldn't remember the specifics of his dream he was pretty sure he knew what it had been about. It hadn't been the first of its kind, he just hadn't had one for a few days now, he'd hoped they were over with. Harry closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts.

Submerged in warm water, breath caught in the back of his throat... Harry jerked his eyes open. 'CLEAR your head, don't think about it' he instructed himself. He forced himself to pull on on his robes and leave the dormitory, being near beds was just no good for him at that moment. Perhaps there would still be some dinner, after all there was no one else in the dormitory yet, so it couldn't be that late.

By the time Harry got to the great hall people were finishing up and there was little left. He didn't dare look at the Slytherin table, not after... He just didn't think he could hide anything right then. He sat down alone at the Gryffindor table and tried to eat some bread and butter. Why had he thought he'd feel better in the great hall with slews of students everywhere? It wasn't like he could just show up and then run off, that would seem out of the ordinary. So he tried to make conversation with the fourth year girls sitting across from him. They giggled a bit, and asked him some silly questions about being famous. Harry left as soon as possible.

Without much choice in where to go Harry decided he would just head back to the common room and try to get some homework done. Once he had left the great hall a silky voice came from the shadows to his right.

"Looking a bit under the weather lately Potter." Harry jumped and looked around, trying to see clearly in the dimly lit corridor. "My, aren't we jumpy tonight." Draco came gliding out from the wall, and made very direct eye contact with Harry. "Something on your mind Potter?"

Harry swallowed, not sure what to say, the other boy's piercing gaze was making him incredibly uncomfortable, and he didn't think he could say anything without... saying too much.

Malfoy moved in closer, and Harry instinctively took a step back. "What's wrong?" Malfoy said with deceptive concern in his voice. And then, in a cross between a hiss and a whisper, "Afraid I might bite?"

Harry's skin tightened all over his body, he was feeling very uncomfortable with his proximity to Malfoy. He was pretty sure he could feel Malfoy's body heat radiating off of him. Something about the whole situation was making him queasy, or cold, or scared, or something he couldn't quite put his finger on and didn't want to think too much about. But there was definitely some kind of tension in the six inches or so between them and Harry had the feeling that something was going to happen even if he did keep quiet.

Malfoy's suddenly snapped his head to the hall behind Harry. Relief or... something flooded over Harry, that that stare was broken. Then he heard the high pitched giggling of fourth year girls in the corridor behind him. He swallowed again and without daring to look at the other boy again he marched off quickly towards the common room, breaking into a sprint once he had rounded the first corner.

Back in his common room Harry felt some sense of safety, from what he wasn't sure. But he was sure that being alone with Draco Malfoy was causing him an awful lot of problems. He would definitely be avoiding that from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: I updated the last chapter with an extra two paragraphs at the end, from Draco's perspective. In case you read before I made the update, you may want to go back and read that before continuing.

Also thank you for your nice reviews, they are much appreciated :)

-

The next step in Draco's plan, run into Potter while he is alone, was hitting some serious road blocks. First and foremost of which was that Potter had developed this annoying habit of absolutely never being caught by himself. He was always with someone, if not several someone's. It was almost a week before he spied the boy by himself, but Draco had had Crabbe and Goyle with him and by the time he got rid of them and retraced his steps Potter was nowhere to be found.

The whole thing was turning out to be quite irritating. When Draco finally did bump into prey, it was quite by mistake and unexpected to both of them.

Draco slipped out of his dormitory late that night, with a letter that he didn't fancy anyone knowing that he was sending. It probably would have read harmlessly enough if one had read it, but chances were stupid, careless things to take and Draco was far from stupid or careless. He glanced around once in the dungeons, making sure he was alone, and then set off, quietly, for the owlery. He had brought his cloak, the castle was unheated at night, and the owlery was windowless and became quite frigid in the fall and winter months. It was a long trudge from the bottom of the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was, to the top of Hogwarts West tower that housed the owlery.

Once in the owlery Draco tried to be as swift as possible in tying his letter to his owl, but his hands were going numb and it took him a good minute of fumbling and cursing under his breath before he got it fastened securely enough. He gave his owl a small treat, and stroked his head respectfully before walking him to the window. The owl left his arm soundlessly, and Draco watched him fly gracefully though the sky till he was out of sight. What a magnificent creature.

Rubbing his hands together for warmth Draco turned to leave, his journey back to his common room was less urgent, and he took his time.

Draco's ears caught something down the hall from him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a girls voice whispering, "I just saw him go around this corner, but now I don't know."

Draco backed against the wall, it was dark, but he felt around feverishly for a door to duck inside of, or a secret panel or something. Who would be following him? That voice certainly sounded familiar but he didn't have time to think about who it was right then. He found something and pulled it open. Thank Merlin it didn't make any noise. He closed the door behind him in time to hear two sets of footsteps, in the hall outside, and more muffled whispering. "I don't know, I can't see a thing, keep it down." A different girl.

That was puzzling. Two girls following him around at night, good thing they hadn't seen the door to... whatever this room was. Draco lit his wand and turned around to get his bearings, then jumped and nearly cried out when he found he was not alone.

Potter stood, white as a sheet, just two feet from him. Heart pounding, Draco lowered his wand. "What the Hell are you doing here Potter? Are you following me?"

"Why would anyone follow you." Potter snapped back.

Good point. Hopefully no one thought there was any good reason to follow him. What was this place anyways? It was more of a closet than a room, just a few feet deep and about twice as wide as the door leading into it.

"Then what are YOU doing in here."

"Hiding out."

"From?"

"The people who are following ME."

"What? Why would anyone follow you?" Draco was genuinely confused. Potter wasn't that interesting. Never mind the almost-stalking he himself had been doing the last several days. But there was no good reason anyone else should be following the boy around.

Potter groaned. "I don't know." Then he glanced suspiciously at Draco. "How did you find me?"

"What? Behind this door? I opened it and walked in you imbecile."

"I enchanted the door so it couldn't be seen, I'm not stupid. How did you find it."

Oh that made sense, and explained why the two girls hadn't noticed it either. He had thought that was rather odd. "I wasn't really looking I guess, I just felt the handle and got in as fast as I could."

"What do you care about running into Ginny and Hermione for?" Harry looked puzzled and interested.

So that's who they'd been. But why would Potter's friends he following him? And why was Potter hiding from them? Ugh, how to explain the frantic door search and ducking in when he heard people without arising Potter's suspicions any further. "I didn't feel like talking to anyone. You?"

Potter just shifted, obviously uncomfortable. Draco eyed Potter hungrily, sensing his sudden vulnerability. He took a step towards him. He could hear Potter's breath catch, but this time he didn't have anywhere to go. Draco changed gears, and his voice went from sharp and accusing to smooth and slow. "So you didn't want to talk to anyone either then?"

-

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end, this was exactly what he had been trying to avoid, being alone and caught by Draco Malfoy. Yet for some reason his first urge wasn't to flee. Why was Malfoy so close? Why was he talking like that? And why did Harry's feet suddenly feel glued to the floor?

Malfoy exhaled slowly, deliberately, and Harry could feel the breath on his collar bone. He tried not to shiver. Harry finally looked up to meet Malfoy's eyes, he could barely see them, the lit wand produced only a small amount of light. Without thinking he leaned in, he thought he detected a trace of surprise in the other boys eyes, but before he could process that thought, he was thrown, hard into the wall behind him. Malfoy's lips crushing into his. Harry felt like electricity had shot through him, waking him up. It didn't take Harry long to recover from the shock of Malfoy's strength pressing him into the wall. All that time he'd spent trying not think about exactly this kind of situation. Now his hands found Malfoy's body, pulling him in even tighter against him, and he wondered how he'd been able to think of anything else over the last two weeks.

Malfoy groaned at Harry's response, and sank into their crushing kiss more deeply. Harry hadn't realized it till now, but he needed this. So much he couldn't think about any of the possible consequences or repercussions, all he could think about was getting closer, getting more, of whatever this was. Harry's hands shook as he pulled at Malfoy's robes, desperate to contact the skin underneath.

-

Draco's breath came heavily, Potter's reaction had been unanticipated. Draco felt like he was losing control of himself, Potter's hands slipped inside his robes and found curvature of his inner hips. Draco broke their kiss to gasp in air, "Fuck Potter." He said, somewhat disbelieving at this turn of events. Potter's hands pulled him closer again, Draco's teeth found the base of Potter's neck and bit down feverishly. Potter thrashed under him. Draco, regaining his wits, found the opening of Potter's robes and the top of his trousers. He didn't bother to unbutton them but thrust his hand down to find the other boy hard and ready. Draco's hand slipped down over Potter's erection, eliciting a pained moan. Draco stepped in so their bodies were pressed against each other once more, he ground his hips into Potter's, so the other boy could feel him through their layers of clothes. Potter found his lips again and probed into his mouth. He pulled Potter's hand from the back of his neck and forced it down to cover his own throbbing, erection, Potter's eyes came up to meet his once again. Potter gripped him though his layers of robes and massaged. Again, Draco's hand worked up and down the length of Potter's erection, and Draco revisited the, now tender, spot on Potter's neck, this time nibbling more gently. Now Potter was matching him stroke for stroke, breathing fast and heavily.

Merlin, he was really in a dark closet with Harry Potter, hand wrapped around him, both getting closer to the edge. He had hoped this would happen, but hadn't been sure it ever really would. He'd thought the bath might be the closest he'd ever get to the real thing. And now he could feel Potter's breath, feel his heat, and his unrestrained need.

He was almost there, and his lips trailed lightly up Potter's neck till he was exploring the tender skin Potter's jaw. Potter was on the edge, he could feel it, his body was starting to tense, and his breath turned to pants, and gasps. Draco slowed his strokes slightly, tongue flicking over Potter's skin. Potter sped up his motions in response and Draco had to focus to keep from coming before he was quite ready. He wanted to feel Potter jerking and pulsing under him first, he added a twist at the end of his strokes, Potter's body went, momentarily, ridged and it was all over, Potter came, body convulsing, and cock pulsing in his hand. The tremors of Potter's body against him were more than he could take and Draco finally surrendered completely to the sensations, and let the waves of pleasure consume him. Eyes clenched shut, he saw white, and his body felt like it was floating away.

When Draco was able to tune back in to reality. Which was now that he and Harry Potter had just jerked each other off in a closet in the middle of the night. And now he was faced with the awkward task of figuring out what to do next. He cleared his throat. Potter looked a bit frightened now. That was fine he supposed, better than looking disgusted, or angry, or something else. "Well then."

Draco collected his wand, which had fallen out of his hand at some point during the encounter, and straightened. He gave a curt, impersonal nod to the other boy before slipping out the closet door, and walking briskly back to his common room without another word.


End file.
